Oh Canada
by TriniTea
Summary: Skye has lived in America her whole life, but a little push(by the name of Donald Trump) has gotten her to want to live in Canada and move in with her boyfriend Grant. Well, if she can pass the Canadian immigration test.


...

 _ **Author's Note: If you don't know, I'm Canadian, and watching the American election was like watching reality TV. So now I need to vent about Trump(and I also get to put my straight A's in Canadian history to good use, but I don't think my history teacher taught us so I could write stories about fictional characters...). First time posting a fic, so sorry if the formatting is weird or something. Feedback and comments are always welcomed.**_

 _..._

Skye sighed falling onto her couch. She groaned as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She had four—no five messages from her friends from other countries asking her about America's President to be; _Donald Trump_. Ugh, she can't even think about the words _President_ and _Donald Trump_ together without wanting to grab a torch and pitch fork and then march alongside an anti-Trump mob through the streets.

At work today she got very little done, her time was just spent venting about Trump to her co-workers. Even Jemma who is always in a positive attitude was a little stressed out about America's future and could probably use another coffee.

But really? Trump of all people! The same man who said that ' _global warming is a hoax'_ and that ' _Muslims are terrorist'._

She opened her messaging app, texting her boyfriend as fast as her thumbs could let her.

Skye: _Im moving to live with u in canada_

Grant: **Is this because you love me, or is it because Trump is President?**

Skye rolled her eyes. She was not one to jump ship with things got rough, even thought she has lived in the US for all of her life, some ships have to be jumped if you want to make it out with your life.

Skye: _I know! How the heck was trump elected? As much as im not a big fan of hillary, but trump is 100x worse! Why didnt people vote for the green party? The green party is cool_

Grant: **Oh yes, American politics. The reason I left.**

Skye: _Your brother is a senator right_

Grant: **Yea, he still works for the senate, and is the reason I hate American politics. He's republican, so he might end up working for Trump.**

Skye: _Tell him that hes not invited to out next Thanksgiving_

Grant: **I'll pass** **on the memo. And another reason to love Canada, our politics isn't like reality TV. And which Thanksgiving is he not invited to, American or Canada?**

Skye: _i thought that there was only one thanksgiving, anyways I need u to help prepare for the immigration test_

Grant: **You're serious about moving in with me?**

Skye: _U better believe it. Its better than u moving in with me. Can i facetime u_

Grant: **Sure, and use proper grammar! You know I hate text-y short forms.**

Skye: _Whatever babe :_ /

...

She opened FaceTime, then scrolled down and taped on Grant's contact. Her phone rung a few times before he picked up.

"Hey Grant!" she smiled into the camera of her phone, putting her phone into her lap.

"So you're actually serious about moving in with me?" he asked.

"Of course!" Skye rolled her eyes. "I love Canada! Plus I get to wake up with you every morning and get away from Trump!"

"So you want me to ask you trivia or something?"

"Yes, but start out easy."

"Okay, so who is the current Prime Minister of Canada?" Grant asked.

"Justin Trudeau, I remember that because his hair is pretty nice, unlike Trump's hair, which is probably fake!" Grant snickered.

"Moving past your distaste for Trump... What is Canada's official sport?"

"Hockey! That's easy!" Skye answered quickly.

"Wrong! Our official sport is lacrosse," he corrected. Her smile fell.

"What is lacrosse? I thought Canadians were all about hockey!" Skye protested, throwing her arms up into the air dramatically.

"It involves these long sticks with small nets and the end. Teams go back and forth launching the ball and passing the ball to their team to try and score. It was originally invented by natives," Grant explained, "It's not nearly as popular as hockey, but it's technically our national sport."

"Okay, I got it."

"Where is the capital of Canada?" Grant asked. Skye then realized that she doesn't know the Canadian capital, there go her confidence about being able to answer Canadian trivia.

"Umm, Toronto?" she answered, coming out more like a question than a response.

"It's Ottawa Skye, Ottawa is our capital," Grant sighed. She raised an eyebrow.

"Then why does Toronto have all the sports teams?" Grant shrugged in response.

"Ottawa has the Senators and the Redblacks, but you're right, they don't have big name teams like Toronto."

"What kind of name is ' _the Redblacks'_? Were they unable to decide what colour they wanted so they said ' _Hey! Let's put these colours together'_? It's like some ship name ' _OMG, Redblacks in my OTP',_ " she laughed.

"Now, moving on from your fandom talk, who was the first Prime Minister of Canada?" Grant quizzed.

"Ummm. I don't know. Tim Horton?"

He let out a loud sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No Skye! It's Sir John A MacDonald! He's on the ten dollar bill! Tim Horton was a hockey player!"

"Well I didn't know that!" she exclaimed. "All I remember is that your money looks like Monopoly money!" He rolled his eyes dramatically.

"So do you think that we all live in igloos, say 'eh' at the end of all our sentences and say 'a-boot'?!"

"Well, I been to your apartment, so I know you don't live in an igloo. What do you take me for?" Skye protested. She knows not all the Canadian stereotypes are true.

"Just—no," Grant sighed.

"Just give me easier questions!"

"These are easy questions Skye! Canadian eight-year-olds can answer these!"

"It's not my fault that American schools don't teach us this!" she protested.

"Can I just send you a study sheet or something?" Grant asked, "Then just test you when you actually know this stuff."

"Oh, so you don't want to put up with me anymore?" Skye questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No—it's just if you really want to escape to Canada, you have to know your stuff. Believe me, I want you to live with me as much as you do, I miss you so much. But it's not going to happen unless you know your facts about Canada."

"Aww, I miss you too." Skye smiled. "Maybe we both should more to Iceland or something. Maybe New Zealand," She proposed, New Zealand has penguins, and she has always liked penguins.

"I'll just type up the study sheet." he sighed, standing up, taking his phone with him.

"Whatever it takes to get me out of the clutches of Trump." Skye said. "I swear, when Trump is President, he will start a _purge_! You don't want to find another girlfriend do you?! I'm hard to replace."

"You defiantly are hard to replace, I don't think that I'll ever find a girl that is as pretty and hates Trump as much as you," Grant said, "But if you really want out of America, I should start on that study sheet, or maybe I'll just mail you a text book. Bye."

"Bye," she waved before hanging up.

...

Skye then searched for a Canadian history textbook on Google, but guess what? 818,000 results in 0.71 seconds. Guess her weekends are booked(pun intended) for the next month, but she'll do it. Anything to be with Grant and to eat his pumpkin pancakes again, also to get away from the Cheetos dust man they call _Donald Trump_.


End file.
